Melancthon S. Wade
|died= |image= |caption= |placeofbirth= Cincinnati, Ohio |placeofdeath= Avondale, Ohio |placeofburial= |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |allegiance= United States of America Union |branch= Union Army |serviceyears= 1861–62 |rank= Brigadier General |commands= Camp Dennison |battles= American Civil War |relations= }} Melancthon Smith Wade (December 2, 1801 – August 11, 1868) was a businessman, horticulturist, and soldier from the state of Ohio who served as a general in the Union Army during the early part of the American Civil War. Biography Melancthon Wade, the son of an American Revolutionary War officer and prisoner-of-war, Daniel Everett Wade, was born in Cincinnati, Ohio.Reid, Vol. 1, p. 932. He was educated in the local schools and then opened a dry goods business that proved so successful that Wade was able to retire in 1840 at the age of 38. Concurrently with his business endeavors, he served with the Ohio Militia from 1825 until 1849, rising through the ranks from sergeant to brigadier general.Cincinnato Civil War Round Table Retrieved 2008-11-11. Wade married Eliza Armstrong in 1821. They had five children.Wade, p. 322. When the Civil War erupted in 1861, Wade was 58 years old. He volunteered his services to the Union Army and received a commission as a brigadier general on October 1 at the recommendation of Ormsby Mitchel. However, his appointment was never formally confirmed by the U.S. Senate.Journal of the Executive Proceedings of the Senate of the United States of America, Vol. XII, p. 157. Wade's wife died on October 27. He was assigned command of the newly constructed Camp Dennison near Cincinnati. Wade was given a full regiment of infantry to maintain and guard the training camp, as well as to assist in drilling and training the volunteer recruits that came in large numbers to the facility during the early months of the war. On March 18, 1862, because of poor health and his advancing age, Wade resigned his commission and retired from the service. He returned to his estate in Avondale to engage in work as a fruit farmer and to pursue other horticultural interests with his oldest son, Melancthon Armstrong Wade. Wade died at his home and was buried in Spring Grove Cemetery in Cincinnati.Find a Grave Retrieved 2008-11-11. See also *List of American Civil War generals References *Reid, Whitelaw, Ohio in the War: Her Statesmen, Her Generals, and Soldiers. 2 vol. Cincinnati: Moore, Wilstach, & Baldwin, 1868. * U.S. Congress, Journal of the Executive Proceedings of the Senate of the United States of America, Washington, D.C.: Government Printing Office, 1887. * U.S. War Department, [http://ehistory.osu.edu/osu/sources/records/list.cfm The War of the Rebellion]: a Compilation of the Official Records of the Union and Confederate Armies, U.S. Government Printing Office, 1880–1901. *Wade, Stuart Charles, The Wade Genealogy, Perth Amboy, New Jersey: American Publishing Company, 1900. Notes External links * Wade photo gallery at generalsandbrevets.com Retrieved 2008-11-11 Category:Union Army generals Category:American militia generals Category:People of Ohio in the American Civil War Category:Cincinnati, Ohio in the American Civil War Category:People from Hamilton County, Ohio Category:Burials at Spring Grove Cemetery, Cincinnati Category:1802 births Category:1868 deaths